Lillian
Lillian is a character in Mini-Grand 5112 Profile Biography: After amazing breakthroughs in genetic research in the early 22nd century, designer organisms became something of a fad among the eccentric and fabulously wealthy. Lillian was one such organism. She was created by the esteemed rapper, jetski skydiving enthusiast, conservative news pundit, and two-time presidential nominee Kray Billington while he was in one of his psuedophilosophical moods. He intended to answer what he considered to be the foremost failings of human biology and psychology, though in truth she was the biggest crime he had committed against both since at least the week prior. The designer organism fad was over within a year, and within another year Kray was wondering why he was still paying to keep the little eight-limbed freak fed instead of more important things his money could go to, like research into robots who were even better at sex than the robots he was already having sex with. Lillian was dumped into the Ke$ha Memorial School for Girls, where she grew to semi-adulthood. Like most smart, ugly girls, she channeled her immense mental prowess into learning how to surf the neuralink wireless web without teachers noticing and how to pretend she was too good for all the boys that thought she was too freaky to talk to. Description: The first thing you'd probably notice about Lillian is that she's got about four too many limbs. Each limb is long and gangly, splayed from her body like a lizard's, and ends in a roughly human hand with calloused pads on the knuckles where she walks. The pair of arms in the front are a bit smaller and nimbler than the others, and are the ones she primarily uses to manipulate objects. While she can walk on two limbs about as easily as a human can, she typically walks on four, using more or less depending on whether she's going for speed or more manipulating appendages. Her body is about twice as long as an average human's torso, and is supported by a very flexible naturally-forming carbon nanotube spine. Her face is actually rather pretty, modeled after a famous actress from the time, but that fact only seems to accentuate the weirdness of the rest of her. She keeps her black hair cropped a bit above shoulder-length, short enough to access the neuralink computer she had grafted into the back of her neck, but long enough to hide the blowhole she breathes through. Personality-wise, she's about what you'd expect from a teenaged girl who's too smart for her own good. She loves drama almost as much as she loves claiming she hates drama. She likes to play video games through her neuralink, but secretly resents the lack of sufficient customizability on most games' human avatars. Her attention span is criminally short and she has a hard time remembering names and faces, especially since she can just instantly look them up on the military-industrial-social-media conglomerates anyway. Breaking from her peers a bit, she's not a very big fan of Electrofuck, the current trendy musical genre among other teens in the 22nd century; she prefers century-old classical music, like David Guetta and Skrillex. But perhaps most importantly, she's got a human brain, which expects a human body. Sure, genetic tampering has unlocked the ability to perform complex mathematical operations in her head, but that's more of a hack of the existing hardware. She still looks out at her human compatriots and thinks, somewhere in a primal part of her, that she's supposed to be like them. She still looks out at the human boys around her school and finds them attractive. And, at the end of the day, she goes back home and looks in the mirror, and she still sees a monster. Items/Abilities: Lillian's got a plethora of abilities that set her apart from normal humans. A high-density, high-efficiency muscular system gives her the strength to lift a car. A skeleton made of carbon nanostructures makes her exceptionally light and durable. Her immune system, digestive system, respiratory system, and everything else has been artificially overclocked, meaning she eats rarely, can hold her breath for extended periods, is more or less immune to disease, and can survive moderately high or low temperatures without harm. Minor cuts and bruises heal in a matter of minutes rather than days, but severe trauma is still life-threatening. Her eyesight and sense of hearing are phenomenal. She's quick and flexible, physically and mentally, but hasn't really made use of these qualities in any meaningful way yet in her life. Her brain is also wired directly to a computer at the back of her neck. This computer's functionality is severely limited in the absence of a compatible wireless signal, but still contains a few useful apps that function offline as well as some of her favorite games, music, and movies. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Humanoids